


Marionette

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: GFY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marionette

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2-8-08.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A master of the art  
Using words as weapons  
Never lie, but get creative with the truth  
It hurts more that way

Perception is everything  
Craft an image to show the world  
Nothing false, just an aspect of one’s self  
It makes it all the more confusing

All the world’s a stage  
We are merely the players  
No one knows who the playwright is  
We just say our lines

The trick is to not get caught in the game  
Be the puppeteer not the puppet  
Cut the strings and we all fall down  
Say the words and mark the time

The curtain falls and the next act begins

-30-


End file.
